1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game apparatus and a game system, such as a slot machine, for a player to play games with game play media in a game play media tray and paying out prizes to the player for winning game plays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a conventional game machine and game play media lender, for example, a player inserts a prepaid card storing the amount of money into a slot of the game play media lender and operates a switch to borrow game play media. Then, the player places the game play media in the game play media tray of a game machine. In this condition, the player loads necessary game play media into the game machine so as to play a game. If the player satisfies a given condition in the process of the game, he or she wins the game and receives game play media for the winning game play from the game machine.
For adjustment, the player loads the paid-out game play media for winning game plays into a counter. The counter counts the number of the loaded game play media, prints the result on a receipt, and discharges the receipt to the outside. The player receives the receipt on which the count is recorded from the counter. He or she goes to a prize exchange counter or window for exchanging the receipt for prizes.
However, in the related art, the player first needs to purchase a prepaid card and from the beginning of a game to prize exchange, it requires time and effort for the player to receive game play media from the game play media lender and move them to the game play media tray of a game machine and finally to move paid-out game play media for winning game plays to the counter from the game play media tray.